Operation: True Luv
by Celasi
Summary: Also known as: the the story of the first (and last) time the Arcobaleno ever ignored Luces advice in favor of an idea from Colonello, and the events that followed. R27 Adult!Arcobaleno 5YL!Tsuna


Ok so first Reborn fanfiction, so my characterization is probably waaay off. This only going to be about 3 or 4 shprt chapters and yes it's kinda crackish.

In this story everything is pretty much cannon apart from.

1. None of the Arcobaleno have meet Tsuna before (but reborn of course) though they have meet some of his guardians (I'm thinking mostly of Colonello training Ryōhei and what not here.)

2. Luce is still alive (and not pregnant)

3. The Arcobaleno have had their curses removed.

4. The last Arc of the manga never happened.

And in this Tsuna is about 20 and has recently moved to Italy but has not yet been announced the official boss or heir of Vongola. (They're trying to keep things quiet after what happened to the last 3 heirs)

So without further ado.

* * *

The door swung shut.

There was silence complete and utter silence. The sort of silence that had never before been seen at a meeting of the Arcobaleno. They were all simply shocked. Reborn, the sun Arcobaleno, had just left to in the middle of he meeting to go on a date. Though it's not that it was odd for Reborn to leave in the middle of a meeting, it wasn't even odd that he'd be going on a date. No. It was that whilst he was excusing himself he said four words the Arcobaleno never thought they would hear him say.

'I can't be late'

Reborn never cared enough about a date to actively try be on time. He was generally the sort who came when it suited him and believed in being 'fashionably late'. So for him to want to go to a date on time. Well it meant there was something important about whoever he was dating.  
And of course as Reborn's loving, caring friends, they were going to find out what.

Reborn smirked as he strolled down the empty backstreet to bench near the back entrance to a particularity good Italian restaurant. He knew what he said was going to cause a reaction. Though even he had to admit the the shocked silence seemed a little too much. The sound of quiet footsteps brought him from his thoughts as he spotted his former student coming towards him.

"Tch. You're late DameTsuna, a good boss should never be late."

"Shut up Reborn"

Reborn smirked as he got up and gave his partner a peck. "The boss of Vongola should not resort to such language" he said before taking his hand and leading him into the restaurant.

He knew the Arcobaleno, and try as they might they were never going to figure out who he was dating until he told them.

After the first time Reborn had left for a date the Arcobaleno had drawn up a chart. It was pretty simple. They had wrote at the top 'Reasons why Reborn can't be late'. Their first being the most obvious: A hit. Though none of them had known Reborn to take a target out on a date before, there was a first time for everything right? This was their main theory originally (it's possible that target in question was particularity picky about time.) though it was questioned when reborn didn't return to the meeting that (Reborn was quick, he'd never wait to make a hit) and was crossed off when reborn, 4 days later once again announced he was going on a date.

This of course brought along the second theory. Maybe it was someone who had information Reborn wanted. This seemed pretty likely because they knew Reborn had gone out with people before in order to get information off them (though never more then one date, so that must mean she or he was some tough cookie to crack). This option was ruled out when 6 days later he announced he was, once again going on a date. Reborn was quick and efficient and would surely be able to get any information he needed.

That and as he left. When he thought no one could see him he smiled. Reborn smiling a proper smile? What was this sorcery! This of course meant there was only one option left on the chart. In bright pink letters. Surrounded by hearts were the words 'True Luvvv' as elegantly scrawled by Skull. The realization of this was confusing and quite frankly unnerving for some of the Arcobaleno (Skull more then anyone else) and so the speculation began as to who would the elusive Sun Arcobaleno ever love.  
Of course there were many ideas tossed around as to who this person could be.

"What about Don Parete's daughter, I say him chatting with her the other night, kora. She's kinda strange isn't she"

"No you idiot, he was only talking to her to get information on when the guards switch!"

"What about that kid from Vongola Viper, the one that hangs around with your Squalo? I've seen Reborn talking to him before"

"That answers gonna cost you"

"Come Viper are we a team or not, kora!"

"20€ for an answer."

"Only 20€, you really are interested aren't you, kora"

"I can increase that to 20,000€ if you really want"

"Haha no kora I'm good..."

"No. I've seen them, there is nothing''

"Any ideas Verde?"

"Please, I'm not interested in such mundane topics."

"Lies, kora"

And so after much discussion (and more then a few fights, they had all come to the same conclusion. It couldn't be anyone they know. And this is when the real speculation began

Fong of course being the most calm and collect of the Arcobelano (minus Luce of course) probably had the most sensible idea "maybe he just found a nice normal girl or boy who he loves and enjoys spending time with."

However this is Reborn and the Arcobaleno we're talking so about, so of course any sensible idea, needless to say, was shot down immediately.

"This is fricken Reborn we're talking about kora! What nice, _normal_ person in the right mind would go out with him! I think that reborn must be dating some secret agent you know. Like one that works the American government and was sent over here to infiltrate the mafia because of their hatred of for what they did to their family as a child! But during one of their missions they ran into reborn and a love, so painful and deep, blossomed, kora! But of course they had to repress it, after all, how could she fall for the enemy after all they've done to her, kora! But In the end love concurs all and now, when ever they get a chance, the agent sneaks out and meets with reborn at and together they're all like,

'oh reborn! How I've missed you these past 2 days I've felt soooo alone, kora' said Colonello putting on a ridiculously high pitched voice.

'Me too baby, let's run away and get married together!'

'But won't your friends miss you?"

At this point verde had his head pressed against the table and was muttering something along the lines of 'note to self: next time bring poison for idiot army nut', Skull was transfixed by the chilling tale of love and loss, mammon was holding something that looked to be recording a device in her left hand, no doubt she had plans to some how sell the audio (or the story rights), Fong had a rather vacant and gazed expression on his face, Luce was just barely stifling a giggle and Lal, well, if looks could kill...

"Yes. But they have Colonello who is twice the the man I am and three times as good looking kora' Colonello continued in something that was meant to sound like Reborns voice...

'Oh wow maybe you should one day introduce me to this amazing sounding Colonello'

'Well, yes he is pretty magnif—"

Lal had finally decided to take action in the form of standing up and delivering a hard blow straight to Colonello's face. Quite impressively, knocking him out cold.

"Well" she all but growled "I think that wraps it up for this meeting"

"No! Wait! Skull-Sama hasn't give his theory yet!" Exclaimed Skull jumping up and down on his seat and before anyone could tell him no he started "Maybe Reborn is dating like some genetically modified super robot women who can shoot lasers out of her eyes and is a genius and, and stuff."

At this point Verde collapsed to the floor. Started twitching. And was soon pronounced dead due to stupidity overload. Well, not really, however he wanted to do it a lot more then he should've...

The rest of the room was silent in wonderment over the fact that if skull was considered to be the best cloud there was their generation, what must the rest be like?

"I think" said Luce speaking up for the first time since this began "that we should just wait and see and if they really are important to him reborn will let us meet who he's dating instead of all this speculation"

Unfortunately Luce said this just as Colonello was waking up and in his hazy mind the only words that registered were 'See' 'Reborn' 'Meet' 'Who' 'Dating' which gave birth to what could be considered one of the most destructive ideas man has ever see.

"Hey kora! Why don't we just follow Reborn next time he goes out during the middle of a meeting so we can see who he's dating!"

And so, this is the the story of the first (and last) time the Arcobaleno ever ignored Luces advice in favor of an idea from Colonello, and the events that followed.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews (especially ones with helpful advice) are appreciated. Also I know my gramma. Isn't great so if anyone is willing to beta I will happily take their help :) also if anyone is willing to point out any horrible glaring mistakes I made in regards to OOCness and my writing (especially tenses)

thanks Metue :3


End file.
